hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia (capital)
ATTENTION! PLEASE, KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE ARE MY OWN PERSONAL INTERPRETATIONS OF THESE BULGARIAN CITIES, AND THESE ARE MY HEADCANNONS, ON WHICH I WORKED HARD ON GATHERING THE INFORMATION, SO YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO STEAL IT OR TO COPY IT OR CHANGE EVEN A SINGLE WORD FROM IT, ON THIS PAGE. IF YOU EVENTUALLY DO THIS, I'LL FIND OUT AND WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK, AND I'LL FUCKING END UP REPORTING YOU FOR STOLEN COPYRIGHT CONTENT. Sofia is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers (created by Himaruya Hidekaz). Her human name is Sofiya Mihaylova. B A S I C S ; Chosen name: Sofiya Nikolova Mihaylova (София Николова Михайлова) + Sofiya - Meaning: "wisdom"; Origin of Sofiya: Greek. The name Sofiya is quite common in Bulgaria (Ok, I know that you're probably like whaat, why do you use Sofia as her human name?? That's the city's name. I am bulgarian myself, and I decided to use this name as her human one too, because as I said earlier, it's really used in Bulgaria. Plus, the name itself is pronounced a bit differently.) + Nikolova - From the Latin Nicolaus, a derivative of the Greek Nikolaos (victory of the people), a compound name composed of the elements nikē (victory) and laos (the people). The name was borne by St. Nicholas, a 4th-century bishop of Myra who is regarded as the patron saint of Russia and Greece, and of children, sailors, and wolves. + Mihaylova - Comes from the name Mihail, means who is like god/''divine''. It's really often in Bulgaria, Romania, Macedonia and other slavic nations. Nicknames | Aliases: Sofi, Fia Birthday | Zodiac: 17 September / Virgo + Sofia is named after the late ancient cathedral "St. Sofia". As the holy martyr Sofia is the mother of Faith, Hope and Love, the feast of the saint, September 17, was admitted to the Day of Sofia. Age | Appearance wise: 24. Country age: 7 000 years old (aka old af) Flag: Sofian flag + Motto of the city: Grows, but does not age - the reason why she looks so young Location: �� Known Languages: Native/ Official language: Bulgarian Languages spoken: English, Russian, a little Turkish and Greek. Accent: Bulgarian, typical slavic/eastern european accent. + During communist time (1946 - 1990), Bulgaria was a Satellite state of the Soviet Union and most of the bulgarians there had to learn russian in schools and it was like a second language there. Being under Turkey's rule for 5 centuries, she had to know turkish, but nowadays she has forgotten most of it. She had also spent a lot of time under Byzantine's rule, so she had to learn greek too. Height: 176 cm | 5'7 Weight: 50. kg | 110 ibs Sexuality: Mainly heterosexual. On 1 in Kinsey scale + Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) persons in Bulgaria may face legal challenges not experienced by non-LGBT residents. Both male and female same-sex sexual activity are legal in Bulgaria, but same-sex couples and households headed by same-sex couples are not eligible for the same legal protections available to opposite-sex couples. Bulgaria, like most countries in Central and Eastern Europe, tends to be socially conservative when it comes to such issues as homosexuality. Relationship status: ? Religion / Beliefs: Mainly Bulgarian Orthodox + The Constitution of Bulgaria designates Orthodoxy as the "traditional" religion of the country, but guarantees the free exercise of religion. Bulgaria has not experienced any significant ethnic or religious confrontation, unlike the case in former Yugoslavia in the 1990s. The religious communities in the country coexist peacefully. In fact, the capital Sofia is known for its so-called Triangle of Religious Tolerance: the St Nedelya Church, Banya Bashi Mosque and Sofia Synagogue are located within metres of each other in the very centre of the city. Faceclaim (perfect facials): Nina Dobrev (bulgarian actress) Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress; English): Shay Mitchell ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62hvRoPJjfM) Seiyuu (Voice Actor/Actress; Bulgarian): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3rLXHk_QS0 Anime version: �� (anime/manga: Horimiya; character: Hori Kyoko) Drink | Smoke | Drugs: Yes | Yes | Rarely + She's slavic and balkanian, so there's no freaking way that she won't drink. She also smokes quite a lot. Bulgarian women smoke a lot, and the country itself is clasified as one of the countries with most consumed cigarettes per year. Genderbent version: Chosen name: Ilian Nikolov Mihaylov (Илиян Николов Михайлов) Face claim (perfect facials): Grigor Dimitrov (bulgarian tennis player) Second player version: Chosen name: Sonia Nikolova Mihaylova (Соня Николова Михайлова) Face claim (perfect facials): Nikoleta Lozanova (bulgarian model and TV host) Child version: Face claim (perfect facials): Krisia Todorova (bulgarian singer) P E R S O N A L I T Y ; [ Childish | Dare devil | Easy-going ] You can get easily on her nerves (she's short tempered). She acts childish most of the time and she's a dare devil, but she's quite serious when it comes to her work and her duties. She's very prideful and stubborn, and you can hardly make her change her opinion. She's usually kind to most people, except if you're Turkey. Just like a typical bulgarian woman, she loves to gossip. She smokes quite often, and she'll always ready to have a drink with her family and friends. People often get confused when she says yes and shakes her head and when she says no and nods. People in Bulgaria do so, and she's just acting like herself. Serdica was of moderate size, but magnificent as an urban concept of planning and architecture, with abundant amusements and an active social life. It flourished during the reign of Byzantine Emperor Justinian I, when it was surrounded with great fortress walls whose remnants can still be seen today. The city was destroyed by the Huns in 447, but was rebuilt by Byzantine Emperor Justinian and renamed Triaditsa. Although also often destroyed by the Slavs, the town remained under Byzantine dominion until 809. Sofia first became part of the First Bulgarian Empire during the reign of Khan Krum in 809. Afterwards, it was known by the Bulgarian name Sredets and grew into an important fortress and administrative centre. After a number of unsuccessful sieges, the city fell again to the Byzantine Empire in 1018. In 1128, Sredets suffered a Magyar raid as part of the Byzantine Empire, but in 1191 was once again incorporated into the restored Bulgarian Empire at the time of Tsar Ivan Asen I after the Vlach-Bulgarian Rebellion. From the 12th to the 14th century, Sofia was a thriving centre of trade and crafts. It was renamed Sofia in 1376 after the Church of St Sophia. However, it was called both "Sofia" and "Sredets" until the 16th century, when the new name gradually replaced the old one. After the fall of the Bulgaria Empire in 1396, everything for her and her family became a chaos. The ottomans had no mercy towards them and the other balkan nations. They burned villages, they kidnapped children and also kill everyone who tried to rebel against their will. They also violently imposed Islam on the Balkan Peninsula. Fun Fact - About noding our heads in Bulgaria. The reason we do the opposite was a counter measure against the Ottoman rule. When the Ottomans wanted us Bulgarians to accept their leadership and convert us, they would go to all the towns/villages and make each person kneel and a knife would be put under their throats and they would be forced to shake their heads "DOWN" for "YES" (as in, yes we give up to you) otherwise if we shake our head left/right for NO, we would slit our throats and die. SO, Bulgarians being smart as they are, we all decided amungst ourselves that we would reverse the head nod, and that if we say 'YES' we actually mean 'NO' - This idea spread across the entire country secretly and that is how we kept our morale and strength to gather together and fight back against the turks. The total death of the bulgarians during the time 1396-1878 was 226, 204 and higher. That's why she will never be able to forgive Turkey. Russia was the one that helped them gain freedom and independence. That's why, she and Bulgaria are still thankful to him. She also has a karakachan dog - Vitez (The Karakachan is a breed of dog that originated in Bulgaria as a mountain livestuck guardian dog.), since years now. (God bless Wikipedia!) Likes: Banitsa,Kiselo mlyako (yoghurt), Football (soccer), rakiya, annoying the shit out of Turkey. Dislikes: Two faced people (it's hard to decide wich face should she slap first),bullies, drama and Turkey. Positive habits: She is always ready to help out a friend and she's loyal. Negative habits: One of her main bad habits are her pride and stubborness. She's quite lazy most of the time and she hates when someone tells her what to do (rebel). Myers Briggs: ESTJ ( Extraversion Sensing Thinking Judging) Phobias: Athazagoraphobia and Philophobia Family and friends Family: Plamen - twin brother (represents the city of Plovdiv), Aleksander - big brother (APH Bulgaria), Ivailo - little brother (represents the city of Botevgrad). She also perceives most of the slavic nations as her relatives. Her mother is South Slavia, and her father is Thracia. Unlike her brother - Aleks, she doesn't have any bulgar blood in her. The first one to settle the city were the thracian tribe - Serdi. Around 29 BC, Serdica was conquered by the Romans,gradually becoming the most important Roman city of the region. It became a municipium during the reign of Emperor Trajan (98–117). Serdica expanded, as turrets, protective walls, public baths, administrative and cult buildings, a civic basilica, an amphitheatre, a circus, the City Council (Boulé), a large forum, a big circus (theatre), etc. were built. Serdica was a significant midway city on the Roman road Via Militaris, connecting Singidunum and Byzantium. Friends: Mimoza (Albania), Elena (Macedonia), Besnik (Kosovo), Vuk (Serbia), Sanja (Yugoslavia), Adelina (fem. version of Kosovo) , Nevena (fem Montenegro), Athena (fem Greece), Heracles, Milica (Belgrade), Stefan (Skopje), Ivana (Kumanovo), Momir (Montenegro), Vlad (Romania), Edin (Bosnia), Drazen (Croatia), Nikolaj (Slovenia); (the balkans hue); Alexei (St. Peterburg), Mikey (Los Angeles) , Maria (East DR), Noely (Venezuela), Anya (Fem Russia), Milena (Czech Republic) and others. (These relationships are based on the RPs that I've had!) A P P E A R A N C E Body type: Hourglass Hair colour: Dark brown + Most bulgarian woman have dark, almost black hair. 1 out of 7 is a natural blond, and I personally have never seen a bulgarian ginger in my life. Hair type: Right below her shoulder blades, wavy. Face shape: Oval Eye colour: Light brown Skin colour: Tanned brown + By the latest DNA research Bulgarians have mostly black toned skin from the E1b1b1a1 (or E-M78, formerly E3b1a) Also is the most common variety of haplogroup E among Europeans and Near Easterners. E-M78 is thought to have migrated out of Egypt in the Mesolithic or Neolithic to colonize the Middle East, where it mixed with the indigenous inhabitants belonging to haplogroups J and G. Clothing/ Style: She usually wears uniform; When it comes to casual clothes she likes: skinny jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, boots and etc. like these X X ; She loves wearing the bulgarian traditional costume, but she does it rarely (only on festivals)